Tehtäväni
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Kuule minua, Jeanne. Maasi on pulassa ja tarvitsee sinun apuasi. Tehtävänäsi on pelastaa Ranska vaikka henkesi uhalla." /Perustuu Ranskan historiaan, Ranska x Jeanne d'Arc, FrUK
1. I

**Nimi: **Historiaa

**Ikäraja: **T

**Varoitukset: **Yliluonnollisia tapahtumia, sotaa, muutakin väkivaltaa...

**Genre: **Seikkailu, romantiikka

**Summary: **"Kuule minua, Jeanne. Maasi on pulassa ja tarvitsee sinun apuasi. Tehtävänäsi on pelastaa Ranska vaikka henkesi uhalla."

**Muuta: **Ficci kertoo siis Jeanne d'Arcin tarinan eli perustuu Ranskan historiaan. Yritän pitäytyä faktoissa, mutta esimerkiksi Jeannen luonne & ulkonäkö ficissä ovat omia kehitelmiäni. Sisältää muutenkin paljon historiallisia virheitä & "taiteilijan vapauksia".

Huom: ÄLKÄÄ kysykö miksi kuvailin Ranskalle & Englannille piraattiversioiden vaatteet. Ne vain tuntuivat sopivan siihen paremmin.

* * *

><p>Oli 5.6.1422 ja hämärä laskeutui juuri pienen Domrémyn kylän ylle. Kylä oli täynnä samanlaisia pieniä olkikattoisia hirsitaloja, joista suurinta osaa asuttivat maanviljelijät. Joidenkin talojen ikkunaluukkujen takaa kuului yhä iloista rupattelua, jotkin olivat jo täysin hiljaisia. Eräässä talossa valveilla olivat vain perheen vanhemmat, jotka istuivat tuvan pöydän ääressä hiljaisina ja väsyneinä pitkästä päivästä pellolla. Heidän 10-vuotias tyttärensä makasi jo sängyssään tuhisten puoliunessa. Tytöllä oli kullanruskeat kiharat, sirot ja symmetriset kasvot ja hän oli puristanut silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Toinen käsi oli nyrkissä vanhan kangasrievun ympärillä, toinen lepäsi kasojen vieressä tyynyllä. Tytön nimi oli Jeanne d'Arc. Hän oli asunut tässä kylässä koko ikänsä, juossut kesät vanhempiensa kanssa pelloilla ja viettänyt talvet talon lämpimässä tuvassa. Hän ei osannut lukea eikä kirjoittaa, ei edes laskea, sillä hän ei ollut käynyt päivääkään koulua koko kymmenvuotisen elämänsä aikana. Siitä huolimatta Jeanne oli ikäisekseen fiksu, ja muisti ulkoa kaikki kuulemansa tarinat. Ne olivatkin ainoa mitä hän osasi. Kylminä tali-iltoina Jeannen äiti kertoi hänelle kauan aikaa sitten tapahtuneista asioista, pyhistä ihmisistä ja siitä kuinka he olivat vaikka kuolleet uskonsa tähden. Nämä tarinat lumosivat Jeannen yhä uudelleen. Vapaahetkinään hän leikki usein olevansa yksi noista pyhimyksistä, vaikeroi ja rukoili ettei häntä tapettaisi ja lopetti leikit aina siihen kuinka hänen itsensä esittämä pyhimys kuoli tuskaisesti. Hän ajatteli tarinoita niin paljon, että näki niistä jopa unta. Varsinkin hänen suosikkitarinansa, legenda pyhästä Katariinasta, esiintyi usein sekä unissa että leikeissä. Jeanne oli monta kertaa pyytänyt jotakuta kylän asukkaista sitomaan hänet puunrunkoon, jotta hän voisi leikkiä olevansa pyhä Katariina roviolla. Juuri viime yönä hän oli myös uneksinut pyhästä Katariinasta, nähnyt kauniin nuorten naisen seisovan tulen keskellä palamatta. Juuri sen tapaisten unien takia Jeanne meni mielellään ajoissa nukkumaan. Tämän yön uni oli kuitenkin erilainen, sitä hän ei ollut nähnyt koskaan ennen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jeanne näki pimeän vankityrmän, jonka seinät olivat tummaa, limoittunutta kiveä ja lattia märkää multaa. Katossa oli ritilällä päällystetty aukko, jonka läpi tyrmään virtasi edes hiukan valoa. Äkkiä jostain kuului selvä voihkaisu. Jeannen uniminä käännähti ääntä kohti ja tajusi vihdoin että tyrmässä todella oli joku. Pimeimmässä nurkassa lojui seinään kahlittuna nuori mies. Miehellä oli vaaleat, kihartuvat hiukset jotka oli sidottu punaisella nauhalla niskaan. Hänellä oli yllään lian ryvettämä vaalensininen takki, kaulusta piti paikallaan suuri, sinisenvioletti jalokivi ja maassa hänen vieressään lojui musta, pitsien, helmien ja ruusunkukan koristama hattu. Miehen silmät olivat kiinni ja kasvot vääristyneet tuskasta. Hänen ranteidensa iho oli hiertynyt rikki; mies oli selvästi yrittänyt tempoa kahleitaan irti.<em>

_Samassa tyrmään ilmestyi Jeannelle tuttu hahmo; ruskeahiuksinen nuori nainen, hänen ihailemansa pyhä Katariina. Nainen katsoi suoraan Jeanneen ja avasi suunsa kertoakseen jotakin._

"_Tämä mies on sinun maasi henkilöitymä, Jeanne. Hän on koko Ranska, sen hyvät ja pahat puolet ihmisen ruumiissa. Kuule minua, Jeanne. Maasi on pulassa ja tarvitsee sinun apuasi. Tehtävänäsi on pelastaa Ranska vaikka henkesi uhalla."_

_Naisen matala ääni jäi kaikumaan tyrmään. Hänen silmänsä katsoivat yhä suoraan Jeanneen ja tuntuivat poraavan reiät hänen kasvoihinsa. Naisen hahmo alkoi vähitellen haihtua ja hän katosi kokonaan. Hänen äänensä jäi kaikumaan Jeannen pään sisään. Tyttö vilkuili ympärilleen tyrmässä ja lopulta hänen luontainen uteliaisuutensa voitti. Hän sipsutti varovasti kahlitun nuorukaisen viereen. Hän seisoi siinä pitkään katsellen miehen tuskaisia kasvoja. Lopulta tyttö ojensi kätensä koskettaakseen niitä. Samalla hetkellä miehen silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän päästi rohisevan henkäyksen. Jeanne säikähti ja perääntyi muutaman askeleen. Mies tuijotti vauhkona ympärilleen ja irvisti kahleiden painaessa ranteita. Hän vääntäytyi seisomaan käsien taipuessa kummallisesti selän taakse. Mies oli selvästi kuullut jotakin._

_Äkkiä kalterien varjot lattian valoläikästä hävisivät. Katosta kuului kolinaa ja pian aukosta laskettiin köysitikkaat. Kohta niitä pitkin laskeutuikin tummanpunaiseen takkiin pukeutunut mies. Myös tämän miehen hiukset olivat vaaleat, mutta ne olivat paljon lyhyemmät. Hänen päässään oli suurella sulalla koristettu hattu ja kaulusta piteli harmaa jalokivi. Hän astui tikkailta maahan kuin omistaisi koko vankilan – ja niin varmaan omistikin. Hän silmäili halveksivasti kahlehdittua miestä, joka tavoitteli virnettä kivusta huolimatta._

_Punatakkinen mies asteli tyynesti lähemmäs toista miestä. Hän sipaisi sormellaan tämän ruhjeisia ranteita._

"_Sinä se et koskaan luovuta, Francis", hän huokaisi halveksivasti._

"_Kai sinun se pitäisi tietää", Francikseksi kutsuttu mies virnisti. Virne haihtui nopeasti kun toinen läimäytti hänen kasvojaan._

"_Ja sinun pitäisi tietää, ettet koskaan pääse vapaaksi. Sinun on turha taistella. Et ole koskaan edes osannut miekkailla."_

_Sanoja tehosti terävä potkaisu. Francis älähti tuskasta ja rojahti maahan. Hän karjahti käsien vääntyessä kahleissa ja jäi roikkumaan niiden varaan. Punatakkinen potkaisi häntä uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. Jeanne ei voinut enää seistä paikallaan; hän syöksähti miesten väliin ja riuhtaisi punatakkisen käsivartta._

"_What a f..." mies älähti ja tuijotti kohtaa jossa Jeanne seisoi. Francis vilkaisi samaan paikkaan ja hänen silmänsä suurenivat. Toinen ilmeisesti havaitsi sen, sillä hän käännähti Franciksen puoleen ja kiersi kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille._

"_Onko sinulla täällä pikku kätyri? Enpä olisi sinusta uskonut, Francis. Kuka hän on?"_

"_Minä en tiedä... En ole kutsunut ketään..." Francis korahti. Punatakkinen tuhahti, nousi taas seisomaan ja veti miekkansa esiin. Hän huitaisi sillä välinpitämättömästi läpi ilman. Jeanne kirkaisi ja kompuroi taaksepäin. _

"_Lopeta tuo, Arthur. Ei täällä ole ketään!" Francis huudahti käheästi._

"_Ei ketään, vai? Miten minä sitten kuulin kirkaisun? Se taisi tulla... Tuolta."_

_Arthuriksi kutsuttu mies astui suoraan Jeannea kohti ja valmistautui survaisemaan häntä miekallaan. Hän kohotti sen kaikessa rauhassa ja hymyili. Sitten hän laski miekan kohti maata juuri Jeannen sydämen kohdalla._

_Jeanne oli varma että kuolisi. Hän edes muistanut että tämä oli vain unta, kaikki oli niin todellisen tuntuista. Vain sekuntia ennen miekan osumista hänen ympärillään välähti valo, jonka luomaan kilpeen miekka kolahti. Arthur ähkäisi ja lennähti taaksepäin välähdyksen voimasta. Hän paiskautui suoraan Francista vasten ja jäi pökertyneenä makaamaan hänen syliinsä. Francis tuijotti lumoutuneena valon suuntaan._

_Jeanne makasi maassa valokilven takana ja kuuli jälleen tutun äänen._

"_Muista, että pahin vihollisesi tulee aina olemaan maasi pahin vihollinen. Tuo mies on Englannin henkilöitymä. Ota miekkani, Jeanne. Pelasta Ranska sen avulla. "_

_Jeanne tunsi, kuinka lämpimät, sirot kädet kohottivat hänen omat kohmeiset sormensa ja puristivat ne miekan kahvan ympärille. Hän kohotti miekkaa lumoutuneena. Se tuntui sopivan hänen käteensä täydellisesti._

_Samalla hetkelläkun Jeanne sai miekan käteensä, myös Francikselle tapahtui jotakin. Hänen kahleensa alkoivat hehkua ja katosivat kuin eivät olisi koskaan siinä olleetkaan. Hän lysähti maahan ja hieroi särkeviä ranteitaan. Vasta silloin hän tajusi, että Arthur lojui yhä hänen sylissään. Tämä alkoi juuri tulla tajuihinsa ja onnistui avaamaan silmänsä._

"_What- Francis, sinä pääsit irti!"_

_Francis vain hymyili ja kumartui lähemmäs._

_Jeanne piti miekan kahvasta molemmin käsin. Hän tunsi, että uni valui vähitellen kauemmas. Hän sulki silmänsä, joten häneltä jäi havaitsematta mitä tyrmässä tapahtui juuri sillä hetkellä._

_Toistensa pahimmat viholliset, Englanti ja Ranska, tuijottivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin. Sekuntien kuluessa heidän kasvonsa lähenivät lähenemistään, kunnes lopulta heidän huulensa kohtasivat. Suudelma oli katkera ja maistui vereltä ja mudalta. Siitä huolimatta kaksi miestä olivat hetken omassa maailmassaan, hetken ajan vain kaksi tavallista ihmistä vailla valtion taakkaa. Arthurin kohotti kätensä ja upotti ne Franciksen hiuksiin, Francis kietoi käsivartensa Arthurin ympärille. _

_Yhtä äkkiä kuin oli alkanutkin heidän hetkensä omassa maailmassaan päättyi. Arthurin silmät rävähtivät auki hänen tajutessaan mitä oikein oli tekemässä. Hän puraisi äkkiä lujasti Franciksen huulta ja pystyyn päästyään suuntasi potkun tämän vatsaan. Francis käpertyi kivun voimasta kerälle mutta hymyili silti. Arthur marssi ylpeästi tikkaiden luokse ja kääntyi sieltä vielä katsomaan Francista._

"_I _hate _you, France", hän sanoi kuin sylkien sanat suustaan ja kiipesi äkkiä ylös. Vielä ennen ulos pääsyään hän ehti kuulla kevyen kuiskauksen._

"_Mais je t'ai toujours aimé..."_

* * *

><p>Kaukana siitä synkästä tyrmästä Jeanne havahtui. Hän pongahti istumaan sängyssään silmät suurina. Hänen vierellään sängyn laidalla lepäsi kapeateräinen miekka ja hänen korvissaan kaikui yhä matala naisääni.<p>

"_Tehtävänäsi on pelastaa Ranska vaikka henkesi uhalla."_

Jeanne tarttui miekkaan ja asetti sen pystyyn kasvojensa eteen.

"Minä lupaan. Pelastan maani vaikka kuolisin niin tehdessäni."

* * *

><p>Käännökset vieraskielisille lauseille:<p>

What a f - Mitä v...

I hate you, France - Minä vihaan sinua, Ranska

Mais je t'ai toujours aimé - Mutta minä olen aina rakastanut sinua


	2. II

Päätin tehdä tästä vain two-shotin. Eli viimeinen luku, olkaa hyvät. Tapahtuu 8 vuotta edellistä myöhemmin.

Ja anteeksi, todellisuudessa Jeanne ei osannut lukea eikä kirjoittaa, mutta en osannut lopettaa tätä ilman tuota taitoa.

* * *

><p>Vankilaa ei olisi tunnistanut enää entisekseen. Se oli nyt siisti, puhdas ja valoisa. Huoneessa oli jopa sänky, pieni jakkare ja kirjoituspöytä. Vankilan siitä teki vain lattialle varjoaan heittävä lukittu ritilä katossa. Huoneen keskellä seisoi vaaleahuiksinen mies mietteisiinsä uponneena. Hän odotti jo tutuksi tullutta tyttöä, sitä samaa joka oli alunperin vapauttanut hänet kahleistaan. Tyttöä nimeltä Jeanne D'Arc. Jeanne kävi säännöllisin väliajoin raportoimassa Francikselle maansa tapahtumista. Viimeisimmästä raportista oli kuitenkin jo aikaa. Ja sinä aikana vankilassa oli tapahtunut muutoksia. Viimeisen raporttinsa mukaan Jeanne saanut kruunattua avitettua Kaarle VII:n Raskan kuninkaaksi, kuten tytön unessa saama käsky kuului. Hiukan ennen raporttia Franciksen vankilaan oli ilmestynyt siellä olevat huonekalut sekä mattoja ja tauluja.<p>

Mutta nyt matot ja taulut olivat kadonneet. Se sai Franciksen huolestumaan. Hän oli huomannut jo aikaa sitten että vankila kuvasi hänen valtakuntansa tasoa. Mitä paremmin Ranska pärjäsi, sitä ylellisemmät olot hän sai. Ja mitä huonommin... No, Francis muisti yhä ranteita hiertäneet kahleet. Hän kohotti katseensa maasta ja hieroi ranteitaan kuin niitä olisi vieläkin särkenyt. Samalla hetkellä kirjoituspöytä katosi, himmeni hiljalleen kunnes oli kokonaan poissa. Francis säikähti. Mitä hänen maalleen oli tapahtumassa?

_Mitä Jeannelle oli tapahtunut?_

* * *

><p>Franciksen tuskaillessa vankilassaan Jeanne yritti riuhtoa itseään vapaaksi vangitsijansa otteesta. Kiukun kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään. Hän oli epäonnistunut. Hän ei ollut saanut Pariisia vallattua, kunigas Kaarle oli käskenyt hänen vetää joukkonsa pois, vaikka juuri Jeannen ansiosta mies ylipäätänsä oli kuningas. Ja kun tyttö oli kyllästynyt odotteluun, hän oli hyökännyt itse vihaamiaan englantilaisia vastaan. Hyökkäyksen tulos oli tässä. Hänen joukkonsa makasivat kuolleina maassa, ja hän itse oli jäänyt tuon burgundilaiskenraalin vangiksi.<p>

"Päästä minut! Päästä minut vapaaksi!" Jeanne kiljui ja yritti rimpuilla vapaaksi. Hänellä oli kuitenkin vain 18-vuotiaan tytön voimat, ja vangitsija sen sijaan oli aikuinen mies.

"Turha luulo, tyttöseni. Kyllä minä tiedän kuka sinä olet. Sinä olet se ranskalaisten kansallisankari, siis anteeksi, sankari_tar_", mies sanoi ivallisesti, kuin Jeannen sukupuoli olisi ollut maailman suurin vitsi. "Miksi sinua kutsuttiinkaan? Orléansin neitsyt?" hän jatkoi.

"Neiti D'Arc sinulle, idiootti."

"Taidat oikein kerjätä vaikeuksia? No, saamasi pitää."

Ja mies kalautti Jeannea miekkansa lappeella takaraivoon. Tyttö lysähti tajuttomana maahan ja hänet heitettiin hevosen selkään.

Francis havahtui mietteistään valonvälähdyksen täyttäessä vankilan. Hänen eteensä ilmestyi vihdoin tuttu näky; Jeanne täydessä haarniskassa. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan ponnahtanut heti pystyyn kuten yleensä, vaan jäi istumaan päätänsä pidellen. Francis polvistui huolestuneena hänen viereensä.

"Mikä hätänä, chérie?" hän kysyi huolestuneena. Jeanne veti syvään henkeä ja pyöritti päätänsä hitaasti. Francis hymyili ja nousi ylös. Hän ojensi tytölle kätensä ja auttoi tämän pystyyn. Jeanne kumarsi kevyesti.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Francis kysyi. Jeanne rypisti kulmiaan.

"Kunigas Kaarle VII... Käski minun lopettaa Pariisin takaisinvaltaus. Tottelin, mutta koska mitään ei tapahtunut vähään aikaan, aloitin uuden hyökkäyksen ilman lupaa. Hävisimme... Minut saatiin kiinni."

"Kuka sinut otti kiinni? Art- Englantilaisetko?"

"Ei, burgundilaiset."

"Sinun täytyy paeta. Nopeasti. Jos joudut englantilaisten käsiin, kaikki on menetetty."

"Tiedän sen", Jeanne sanoi vakavana. Francis puolestaan hymyili äkisti.

"Olin huolissani sinusta, chérie", hän sanoi ja sipaisi Jeannen poskea. Tyttö läimäytti kipakasti hänen kätensä pois.

"Älä koske minuun! Minä olen Orléansin _neitsyt."_

"Etkä muuksi halua muuttua?" Francis virnisti. Hänestä oli joskus hauska hiukan ärsyttää kiivasluontoista tyttöä...

"En! Koko Ranskan kansa, _sinun _kansasi, uskoo että keskityn vain maamme vapauttamiseen, en mihinkään muuhun."

"Ja se on hyvä niin, chérie. Ja nyt sinun täytyy palata takaisin."

Francis heilautti kättään ilmassa ja Jeannen hahmo hälveni savuksi. Hän jäi tuijottamaan tyhjää kohtaa ilmassa hyvin huolestuneena. Puheistaan ja vihjailuistaan huolimatta hän ei ollut varsinaisesti _rakastunut _Jeanneen... Mutta totta kai hän välitti tytöstä kovasti. Francis huokaisi syvään. Kunpa hän vain olisi voinut auttaa...

Kaukana Franciksen tyrmästä Jeanne havahtui parahiksi huomatakseen lentävänsä ilmassa. Tosin vain lyhyen matkaa; hänet oltiin kirjaimellisesti heitetty tyrmään. Heti tömähdettyään maahan hän pongahti pystyyn ja ryntäsi hänet tyrmään tuoneen vartijan luokse. Mies ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään ennen kuin Jeanne oli jo hänen kimpussaan. Tyttö raapi, potki ja käytti jopa hampaitaan. Vartijan onneksi hänen aseensa oltiin viety. Jos Jeannella olisi ollut edes veitsi... Mutta hänellä ei ollut, joten vartija onnistui karistamaan tytön kimpustaan. Hän paiskasi tyrmän oven kiinni suoraan päin Jeannen kasvoja ja jäi vartioimaan sitä säikähtäneen näköisenä. Paikalle juoksi melkein heti toinenkin vartija.

"Mitä tapahtui, Rob? Yrittikö sen tyttö tappaa sinut?" tämä kysyi ivallisesti virnistäen. Rob tavoitteli ylhäistä ilmettä epäonnistuen surkeasti. Hän kuului vartijoiden vanhimpiin, toinen paikalle tullut, Martin, oli puolestaan yksi nuorimmista.

"Tuo otus ei ole tyttöä nähnytkään, paholaisen vesa se on", Rob totesi ylpeästi. Martin vilkaisi tyrmään ja säpsähti huomatessaan Jeannen puhdasta raivoa leimuavat silmät.

"Taidat olla oikeassa... Onneksi ne britit tulevat pian viemään sen."

"Onneksi tosiaan."

"Tules, tyttö. Uusi omistajasi odottaa", vartija murahti Jeannen tyrmän ovelta. Jeanna sähähti kiukkuisesti ja yritti käydä vartijan kimppuun, mutta vietettyään kolme päivää lähes täysin ilman ruokaa hän oli melko heikkona ja joutui pian kahleisiin. Vartija raahasi hänet pihalle ja tönäisi ylhäisen näköisen miehen jalkojen juureen.

"Siinä."

"Tuossako on se kuuluisa Orleansin neitsyt?" mies kysyi pilkallisesti, englantilaisittain murtaen. "Luuletteko, että uskoisin?"

"Usko tai älä, siinä on Jeanne d'Arc. Myönnän kyllä että huhut antavat odottaa enemmän."

"I see. No, rahat saitte jo, joten voimme kaiketi sanoa hyvästit." mies kumarsi vartijalle ja komensi apupoikansa sitomaan Jeannen hevosen selkään. Tyttö oli niin heikkona ettei jaksanut vastustella lainkaan ja menetti tajuntansa lähes heti seurueen lähdettyä vankilan pihasta.

* * *

><p>Franciksen vankila muuttui. Tavarat katosivat, valo himmeni. Vankila palasi samanlaiseksi kuin oli ollut Jeannen ilmestyessä sinne ensi kertaa, ainoa ero oli, ettei hän sentään joutunut kahleisiin vaan pysyi vapaana. Francis hermostui melkoisesti. Mitä oli tapahtunut? Ei kai Jeanne ollut joutunut englantilaisten käsiin?<p>

Ja samassa tyttö ilmestyikin lattialle.

"He-herra..." hän kuiskasi pyrkien seisaalleen. Francis säpsähti havaitessaan Jeannen mustat silmänaluset, takkuiset hiukset ja yleensäkin lannistuneen olemuksen. Tästä kaikesta huolimatta tyttö onnistui kumartamaan ja jäi seisomaan maansa eteen.

"Pyydän anteeksi, olen epäonnistunut tehtävässäni", hän sanoi ääni karheana.

"Älä pyydä anteeksi, kerro edes ensin mitä on tapahtunut!" Francis hoputti.

"Burgundilaiset myivät minut englantilaisille. Ehdin kuulla, että oikeudenkäyntini aloitetaan viikon kuluttua. En kykene suorittamaan tehtävääni."

"Älä siitä huoli, chérie! Katso nyt itseäsi, olet kamalassa kunnossa! Huolehdi ensin itsestäsi ja vasta sitten maastasi!"

"Maani on tärkeämpi kuin minä, _sinä _olet paljon tärkeämpi! Minä olen vain välikappale, ainoa tehtäväni oli vapauttaa teidät, mutta epäonnistuin", Jeanne sopersi. "Olen pahoillani..."

Francis ei kyennyt enää vain seisomaan. Hän kietoi kätensä tytön ympärille ja piteli tätä samaan aikaan lujasti ja hellästi.

"Shh... Älä pelkää. Palaa takaisin ja puhu oikeudessa totta. Sinä selviät. Me selviämme."

"Minä yritän..." Jeanne kuiskasi. Hän kumarsi, sulki silmänsä – ja oli poissa. Francis jäi kulkemaan ympyrää sellissään ja Jeannea alettiin valmistella oikeusistuntoa varten.

Hänen ylleen annettiin kevyt, valkea mekko, joka tehosti tyttömäisyyttä ja viattomuutta. Jeanne ei ymmärtänyt miksi; eikä kansa muka säälisi hentoista pikkutyttöä? Vaikka eihän sillä ollu väliä. Oikeudenkäynti kesti pitkään, Jeanne meni sekaisin yrittäessään laskea kysymyksiä. Pian hän ei enää kyennyt miettimään, mitä kannattaisi vastata, vaan puhui suoraan totta. Oikeudenkäynnin viimein loputtua hän ei kyennyt edes muistamaan, mitä kaikkea oli sanonut. Ainakin kieltäytynyt luopumasta tehtävästään... Eikä hän ollut suostunut selittämään näkyjään. Muu jäi hämärän peittoon. Tuomari rykäisi ja napautti pöytäänsä.

"Jeanne d'Arc, kutsutaa myös Orleansin neitsyeksi, tuomitaan kerettiläisyydestä, noituudesta ja jumalanpilkasta poltettavaksi roviolla. Tuomio astuu voimaan toukokuun kolmantenakymmenentenä päivänä."

Nuija iskeytyi alustaansa ja Jeanne vietiin pois. Hän ei taistellut vastaan vaan antoi vartijoiden johdattaa itsensä tyhjään, pimeään ja likaiseen vankikoppiin. Ovi kolahti kiinni ja Jeanne jäi yksin. Hän ishti olkien peittämälle lattialle ja sulki silmänsä.

"Jeanne! Mitä tapahtui?" Francis huudahti heti tytön ilmestyttyä. Jeanne kumarsi kevyesti ja oikoi hameenhelmaansa ennen kuin vastasi.

"Minut tuomittiin. Olen syvästi pahoillani", hän sanoi selkeällä, tyynellä äänellä, joka värähti vasta aivan lauseen lopussa. Francis voihkaisi.

"Eikö... Eikö kukaan voi...? Ei..." hän mutisi.

"Au revoir", Jeanne kuiskasi. "Je suis desolée."

"Ei sinun tarvitse, cherie. Teit kaiken minkä pystyit", Francis sanoi hellästi silittäen Jeannen poskea. "Au revoir."

Jeanne räpäytti silmiään ja hävisi. Sellissään hän purskahti itkuun. Kyynelten valuttua puoli tunta hän nousi ja asteli ovelle.

"Voisinko saada paperia ja mustetta?" hän pyysi kaltereiden välistä. Vartija hätkähti, mutta huikkasi käytävässä norkoilevan nuorukaisen luokseen. Muutama englanninkielinen sana vaihdettiin ja poika poistui palaten pian paperiarkin, mustepullon, sulkakynän ja ilman pyyntöä myös kirjekuoren kanssa.

"Merci", Jeanne sanoi hiljaa ja otti tavarat vastaan. Hän polvistui huoneen nurkkaan ja alkoi kirjoittaa. Paperi täyttyi vinoista kirjaimista, haparoivista lauseista. Hän kirjoitti pitkään täyttäen paperin jokaisen sentin. Lopetettuaan hän taitteli paperin kuoreen, sulki sen ja kirjoitti päälle vastaanottajan nimen. Jeanne vaipui uneen kirje puristettuna käteensä.

Aamu valkeni kukon kiekaisun säestämänä. Jeanne haettiin sellistään ja hänet ohjattiin pihaan. Siellä seisoi kuivilla oksilla ja heinillä päällystty lava, jonka keskeltä sojotti pylväs. Jeanne talutettiin sen luokse ja hänen kätensä sidottiin kiinni pylvääseen. Kun vartija alkoi sitoa hänen silmiään, hän kuiskasi jotakin. Vartija vilkaisi ympärilleen ennen kuin vastasi. Jeanne nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ja jäi seisomaan tyynenä omassa pimeydessään. Hän tiesi, että piha oli täynnä ihmisiä, että hän kuolisi pian, mutta hän ei pelännyt. Hän teki tämän Jumalansa ja maansa takia. Jos hän vain olisi saanut toimitettua sen kirjeen...

Joku luki tuomion. Väki kohisi. Jeanne ei liikahtanutkaan.

"Odottakaa!" joku huudahti. Jeanne ei ymmärtänyt englannikielisiä sanoja, mutta joku lavan lähellä huusi saman ranskaksi. Joku kiipesi lavalle Jeannen viereen.

"Kai tyttö saa viimeisen toivomuksen?" sama ääni kysyi. Henkilö Jeannen vieressä tulkkasi ja hänen sydämensä alkoi pamppailla. Tuo ääni oli tuttu... Hän höristi korviaan yrittäen kuunnella keskustelua. Pian hänen silmäsiteensä avattiin ja sen tehnyt vartija kertoi, että hän saisi esittää vielä yhden toiveen. Jeanne suuntasi katseensa aiemman huudon suuntaan.

Kyllä. Hänen verivihollisensa. Englannin kuningaskunnan henkilöitymä. Jeanne vetäisi syvään henkeä ennen kuin aloitti.

"Olen kirjoittanut kirjeen", hän sanoi ja vartija tulkkasi saman englanniksi. "Toivoisin, että joku voisi viedä sen vastaanottajalle."

"Onko täällä ketään, joka vastaanottajan tuntisi?" tuomari kysyi kopeasti. Jeanne katsoi suoraan Arthuriin.

"Tuo mies tuolla", hän sanoi. "Hän on ainoa."

Arthur rypisti kulmian ja vaihtoi pari sanaa ennen kuin asteli lavalle. Jeanne heilutti kirjettä sidotussa kädessään ja Arthur otti sen. Vartija ojensi silmäsiteen Arthurille ja käski kiinnittää sen. Arthur noudatti käskyä kumartuen melko lähelle Jeannen kasvoja.

"Love him", Jeanne henkäisi. Hän oli varmistanut sanat vartijalta, jatko tuli ranskaksi. "Hän tarvitsee rakkautta. Anna kirje hänelle. Ole kiltti. Anna se niin saat anteeksi. Minä pyydän", hän sopotti nopeaan tahtiin välittämättä siitä, ettei tiennyt ymmärsikö Arthur ranskaa. Ainakaan miehen ilme ei edes välähtänyt. Solmu kiristyi eikä Jeanne nähnyt enää mitään. Hän kuuli etääntyvät askeleet ja pian lopulliset sanat.

"Sytyttäkää rovio", kylmä ääni sanoi.

Raapaisu.

Askelia.

Roihahdus.

Jeanne tunsi liekkien lämmön jo ennen kuin ne tarttuivat hänen vaatteisiinsa, hiuksiinsa, polttivat lihan ja kalvoivat luuta. Rovio laantui vasta aikaisin seuraavana aamuna.

* * *

><p>Jeannen kärsiessä liekkien keskellä Francis huusi. Hänen huuliltaan karkasi vähän väliä epäinhimillisiä parahduksia, jotka satuttivat jopa hänen omia korviaan. Hän näki päänsä sisällä rovion, Jeannen kasvot, näki kuinka tuli tarttui hiuksiin jotka roihahtivat hetkessä liekkikruunuksi...<p>

Ja samassa joku avasi tyrmän oven. Francis kimposi pystyyn lattialta ja heti havaittuaan sisääntulijan ryntäsi tämän kimppuun. Hänen sormensa puristuivat valkean kaulan ympärille.

"Sinä tapoit hänet!" Francis karjaisi vain muutaman sentin päässä Arthurin kasvoista. Britti irvisti yrittäen kiskoa Franciksen sormia kaulaltaan.

"Päästä irti", hän kähisi. "Minulla on sinulle jotakin..."

"Minä en halua sinulta mitään!"

"Jeannelta..." Arthur pihisi kasvot jo sinertävinä. Francis hellitti otteensa saman tien. Arthur hieraisi kaulaansa ja ojensi kirjeen. Francis tarttui siihen silmät palaen. Hän istuutui huoneen nurkkaan ja repi kuoren auki. Hetken tapahtumia seurattuaan Arthur lähti. Hänen korvissaan kaikuivat Jeannen sanat.

Franciksen vapisevat kädet tuskin suostuivat pitelemään paperia. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat ja tulvivat yli hänen lukiessaan Jeannen tarkkaan harkitsemia sanoja.

_Francis_

_Toivon, ettet pahastu tämän kirjeen sävystä. Se on ensimmäinen ja viimeinen jonka kirjoitan, joten en ole varma millainen sen pitäisi olla._

_Haluan sanoa, että olen niin pahoillani. Epäonnistuin tehtävässäni vapauttaa sinut. Ansaitsen kuoleman enkä pelkää sitä. Luotan pyhimyksiin, jotka ovat suojelleet minua läpi elämäni. Toivon, että saan joskus palata maan päälle tapaamaan sinua, edes näkemään että kaikki on hyvin. Sinä vapaudt vielä, englantilaiset poistuvat. Joskus muistelet tätä aikaa nauraen sen typeryyttä. Älä missään nimessä ajattele, että johdatit minut kuolemaan. Se, minkä tein, minä... On ehkä väärin sanoa näin, mutta lopuksi en toiminut enää Jumalani takia. Toimin sinun takiasi. Halusin, että vapaudut ja olet onnellinen._

_Et ole koskaan suudellut minua. Olen usein miettinyt, miltä se tuntuisi, mutta nyt olen onnellinen että kuolen täysin viattomana, todellisena Orleansi neitsyenä. Ja sitä paitsi, minähän olen vain ihminen, toisin kuin sinä. Olisin lopulta kuollut vaikka olisin viettänyt koko elämäni kotikylässäni. Kaikki kuolevat lopulta, ihmiset kovin nopeasti._

_En tietenkään ole laisinkaan tarpeeksi korkea-arvoinen neuvoakseni sinua, mutta teen sen silti. Joskus, pitkän ajan kuluttua, anna anteeki englantilaisille. Älä ole katkera – ainakaan minun takiani. Minusta tuntuu, että juuri sinä voisit panoksellasi saada aikaan pysyvän rauhan. Puhut aina rakkaudesta, ja toivon, että se on sodat lopettava voima. Opeta muitakin kuin minua, kerro, miksi taistelut kannattaisi lopettaa. Muistele minua joskus. En koskaan unohdan sinua._

_Jeanne d'Arc_

Francis taitteli kirjeen kiinni ja sulki silmänsä. Luomien alta valui virtanaan polttavia kyyneliä. Jossakin vaiheessa Arthur palasi takaisin ja istui tyrmän toiseen päähän.

"France?" mies lopulta sanoi turhautuneeseen sävyyn.

"Angleterre", Francis kuiskasi käheästi.

"I... I'm..." Arthur hiljeni nolostuneena. "I'm sorry."

Francis ei vastannut.

"Rakastitko sinä häntä?"

"Sitä sinä et tule koskaan ymmärtämään."

"Mitä siinä kirjeessä oli?"  
>"Saatan kertoa joskus. Sitten... Sitten kun voin lakata vihaamasta sinua."<p>

Arthur sävähti. "Hän... Hän puhui minulle vain hetkeä ennen kuin kuoli."  
>"Mitä hän sanoi?"<br>"Saatan kertoa... Kun lakkaat vihaamasta minua."

"Sitten odotamme sitä."

Francis kaatui kyljelleen ja käänsi Arthurille selkänsä. Britti istui tyrmässä vielä hetken mutta poistui sitten.

Ulkona paistoi kirkas kevätaurinko. Kun Arthur astui varjosta valoon, hänen eteensä ilmestyi hahmo, joka näytti auringonvalosta punotulta. Tyrmistyneenä Arthur tapaili miekkaansa. Hahmo... Hahmo oli kuin ilmetty Jeanne d'Arc.

"Rauha, Arthur", pehmeä ääni kuiskasi Arthurin korvanjuuressa. "En ole katkera."

"Sinulla olisi syytä", Arthur henkäisi silmät ammollaan.

"Mutta parempi syy antaa anteeksi", Jeannen ääni kuiskasi. Tytön hahmo hymyili selvästi. "Francis olisi surullinen. Hänen takiaan minä annan anteeksi."

"Mutta..."

"_Hän rakastaa sinua."_

* * *

><p>Niin, kommentointi on toki sallittua.<p> 


End file.
